All Through the Night
by bnomiko
Summary: Sequel ficlet to Taboo. Seto, Yami, Mokuba and Noa spend one last, quiet evening before Seto's departure to America. ShonenAi. Stepshipping [NoaMokuba] and Prideshipping [SetoYami].


Pairing: Seto + Yami, Noa + Mokuba  
Warnings: swearing  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi. "All Through the Night" is performed and recorded by Cyndi Lauper. This is a not-for-profit fanwork and I do not own any of these characters.

**This is a SHONEN-AI fic (male + male romantic relationship). If you are offended by homosexual relationships, please do not read this. Flames will be disregarded.**

Setup for this fic:   
- Part of the Kai-baby / Yami-kins AU. Chronologically set very shortly after 'Taboo.'  
- Noa has been brought out of the virtual world, has a new body, and is living with Mokuba and Seto, and Yami has his own body and is separate from Yugi. The how and why isn't important on either of those.  
- Ages of characters: Seto is 20, Yami 19, Noa 15, and Mokuba 14.

**

* * *

**

* * *

They lay curled together, their bodies still damp from the shower, but as exhausted as they were from a long night of lovemaking, neither one wanted to give in to the urge to sleep. Early tomorrow, Seto would get on a plane that would take him to America. Yami would not see him again for nearly eight weeks. They didn't speak of it; there was no need, for tomorrow would come soon enough. But tonight… there was still time for them to hold each other, to try and indelibly engrave the sound of each breath, the feel of every inch of skin, into their memories. Something like sleep, unimportant as it was in comparison, could wait.

A rumbling purr bubbled up from Seto's throat as Yami ran his tongue over his boyfriend's bare chest in firm, even strokes. The crimson-eyed teen was very thorough in his treatment, slowly making his way across Seto's body as if he had all the time in the world. Every now and then, Yami would gently flick at a nipple just to hear his lover's breath quicken, the soft sound prominent against the silent backdrop that night provided. He couldn't resist teasing him just a little even though they both were quite sore, having already taken their fill of each other for the evening. It was likely that they'd be positively aching by the next morning, but that was more than all right. It'd be a welcome reminder of all they had shared this night.

After many long minutes of exploration, Yami finished what he was doing and lay his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and smiled. It was charming how oblivious Seto was to his own beauty, if such a word was appropriate. He thought it was. The moonlight filtering through the partially closed drapes had given Seto's pale skin a faintly luminous glow, and against the dark blue sateen sheets, he almost looked like he was carved from marble. But unlike cold, unresponsive stone, he was warm and flushed with life, smelling of soap and warm water and a hint of cologne. With his eyelids heavy and his face lax in repose, he looked so young… and vulnerable. Here in bed and drifting on the edge of sleep, Seto was letting his guard down as much as he ever had. It was slightly tempting to go roaming through his private thoughts, but Yami refrained from doing so. He would not violate his privacy and trust, and besides… did it really matter what he was thinking? It was enough that Seto freely shared what was in his heart, and that warmed Yami so thoroughly that even the faint stirring of lukewarm air drifting through the window felt surprisingly cool against his skin.

It was a shame that such a perfect evening had to come along right before Seto's trip, but perhaps that was what made it so special. Normally Friday nights meant dinner with Yugi-tachi and perhaps going someplace afterwards. And that was something they enjoyed – even Seto, who often complained and put on a sour face out of habit. But tonight, they had spontaneously "decided" to skip dinner and a night out in favor of copious amounts of hot sex. And at least it was Yugi and Sugoroku's turn to host dinner, so no one would've starved, except…

_Oops._ Yami wasn't sure if Mokuba and Noa had gone out with their troop of friends, or if they had stayed home either by choice or because they couldn't get a ride. He hoped it wasn't the latter. Surely one of their friends would have been willing to swing by to pick them up. Or any member of the security team would have driven them if they had requested it. So it wasn't like they were stranded. Still, he didn't mean to forget to ask them about their plans - it was just that once Seto had gotten home… well… they had become just a _wee_ bit distracted…

A sudden sound caused Yami to lift his head just a little. Seto blinked at him groggily. There again… a hesitant knock at the door, then a voice… "Nii-sama?"

Instantly alert, Seto forced down any tiredness he felt and focused in the direction of the muffled voice. "Mokuba? What is it?"

"Um, I know you and Yami are probably… but I… never mind."

"Mokuba?"

A moment of silence, then the black-haired teen asked shyly, "Can I come in?"

"Sure. Just… give us a moment." Seto immediately turned on the lights, then once he and Yami had adjusted to the painful brightness, began looking around for their boxers. They ought to be on the bed somewhere, or perhaps the floor? Ah… floor… now how did they end up all the way over there? Oh well. "Okay." He donned the shorts, hopped back on the bed, and pulled Yami back down next to him.

Mokuba cautiously stepped into the room, then noticing the pair lying there on top of the sheets in just their boxers, quickly averted his attention to the floor. That sure was one hell of a hickey on the juncture of Seto's neck. He hoped he wasn't… interfering with their activities. He didn't mean to.

Frowning, Yami asked, "What's wrong?"

"Mm, well… I know this sounds dumb, but… I sorta was hoping… thatIcouldsleepheretonight?" Mokuba blurted out, his adolescent voice cracking a bit.

Seto arched a brow. "Try that again, but slower."

Mokuba let out a frustrated puff of air and stopped tracing circles on the carpet with his feet. "Can. I. Sleep. Here. Tonight." Seeing Yami and Seto both staring at the him like he was speaking gibberish, he flushed with embarrassment and mumbled, "Never mind. I told you it was dumb."

"It's not dumb. We just weren't expecting you to ask that," Yami told him as Seto started scooting over on the mattress. It was obvious what the brunette's answer was to the request, not that Yami expected his lover to deny his brother anything. But the ex-spirit didn't really mind. He knew he wasn't going to be the only one to miss Seto and couldn't blame Mokuba for wanting to spend just a little more time with him.

"Are you sure, Seto? Yami?" Mokuba asked as Seto pretty much mashed himself and Yami onto the right half of the bed. Good thing they both were skinny. "I don't want to interrupt…"

"There's nothing to interrupt," Seto insisted, already snuggling back up against his spiky-haired lover with a contented sigh, his momentary panic forgotten now that he saw his brother was okay. Yami responded by snaking an arm around his waist reassuringly. "Just get the lights, please."

After a moment's hesitation to ensure that the pair weren't going to change their minds and break into a mad carnal frenzy, Mokuba climbed under the covers and clicked off the lights from the remote on the bedside table. Although Seto had given up his side of the bed for him, it was still warm, and there was a slight hollow that just felt like him. Mokuba couldn't resist rolling into it, though he respectfully gave his brother as much space as he could. It was one thing to barge into Seto's room and ask to spend a few more precious hours in his presence, quite another to force him and Yami out of the bed altogether by being a bed hog. He was just glad that they didn't fight him on his request, that Yami accepted it without question. It'd been hard enough to ask in the first place. He didn't want to seem like some little crybaby. It was just… he needed reassurance that everything would be okay. Not that he doubted Yami's ability to take care of him and Noa, but Seto had never gone on a trip of this duration before without him. It felt weird even thinking about it.

A minute or two passed with some restless rustling of pillows and blankets, then Mokuba softly said into the darkness, "I'm going to miss you, Nii-sama." He wasn't sure if Seto was even awake anymore, but he had to say it.

"I know," Seto managed to murmur in between yawns. "It'll… be okay. Try and get some sleep, all right?"

"Mm. I will. I just wanted to tell you that. Good ni…" Mokuba's voice trailed off as the bedroom door cracked open. There was only one person it could be, though last he checked, the remaining member of their family was fast asleep. "Noa?"

"Mokuba, what are you doing in here?" Noa whispered, peeking around the corner. He was a little surprised at finding him there, though he couldn't imagine where else Mokuba would've disappeared to.

The younger teen shrugged, then realizing his boyfriend couldn't see him in the dark, whispered back, "I couldn't sleep."

"Oh." Noa felt a slight shiver go up his spine. "So then… you going to stay in here?"

"I guess…"

"For crying out loud," Seto grumbled, "if you're going to talk, do it outside." He could feel his lover leaning heavily against his side, his breathing slow and even, and added, "Yami's asleep."

"Sorry Seto," the younger pair said, quietly as possible. Then Mokuba got an idea and rolled over to whisper, "If we promise to stay quiet, can Noa spend the night too?"

Noa started. It was a bold request, and an unusual one. "I don't think…"

"If it makes you happy, sure. If it'll let me and Yami sleep in peace, even better," Seto answered rather irritably. He really was exhausted and starting to drift in and out of consciousness despite his efforts at fighting it off. It was as if Yami's sleeping mind was purposely working against him, trying to drag him down with it, sensing his need for rest as well.

Heeding the warning, Noa didn't verbally respond, but the slight dipping of the mattress on the left side a minute later indicated that yes, he was getting on the bed as well. Mokuba scooted over to give him space until his shoulder was just grazing Seto's, then smiled as Noa latched onto his arm from the other side. It was a slightly snug fit, but with a bit of moving around and adjusting, all four settled in nicely for the night.

Seto managed to stay awake until he felt Mokuba relax in sleep beside him, snoring softly. He hadn't thought about it until now, but it was comforting having his entire family there with him. It reminded him of why he had planned this trip, why he did everything he did and gave everything he had – to make their dreams come true; to give them a future. With Mokuba just to his left and Yami pressed firmly against his right, he finally gave in to the inevitable, falling into a deep slumber, warm and content in their presence.

* * *

OWARI

Author's Notes:  
- Yes, this is rather short. But it didn't fit anywhere else. And it desperately wanted to be written. I'm such a scene junkie. And I know it seems odd that they'd all be willing to sleep in one bed, but this is hardly a normal family unit and I don't see them being constrained by societal norms.


End file.
